<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Nightmare by AnnCarter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893259">Just A Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnCarter/pseuds/AnnCarter'>AnnCarter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnCarter/pseuds/AnnCarter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe wakes up from a really bad nightmare to find Lucifer is gone again. (Post S4 future Deckerstar; based on the season 4 finale and the Instagram Q&amp;A that followed.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Despite being published only now, this was actually written in February, long before we had any clue about what's going to happen in season 5. So it's all future Deckerstar based on the end of season 4 and the Instagram Q&amp;A (in which Ildy Modrovich and Joe Henderson gave this teaser for season 5: "Yes, we have one more teaser for season 5, which is that… what happens when Chloe finds out that she's a gift from God?"). So this was basically written with that idea in mind, but after Chloe finds out and they figure things out and everything ends with Deckerstar hopefully together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>All rights for Lucifer are Warner Bros'. I own nothing.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Chloe woke up, she was alone.</p>
<p>For a moment, she had no idea where she was or what was happening. Then, slowly, the familiar shapes of the furnitures registered in her mind. The leather couches. The piano. The bar. She was in the penthouse, where she'd gone to sleep.</p>
<p>With a relieved sigh, she rolled over to try to find Lucifer. But the bed next to her was empty.</p>
<p>That was all it took for her to remember what woke her up.</p>
<p>Sitting up, she turned the lights on. Lucifer was there. He <em>had to</em> have been there. He must've just... gotten up for a moment. Maybe he needed to use the bathroom. Or he was out in the balcony having a drink. But he was there. Wasn't he?</p>
<p>Fear set in deep within her as she hurried to get up. She quickly scanned the penthouse, looking for the man she loved. The more she searched, the stronger the fear became. A sense of desperation began to take over. It couldn't have been real, could it? It was just a nightmare. Lucifer <em>had to</em> have been there somewhere.</p>
<p><em>Maybe he's out for a drive, </em>She thought, grasping at the possibility this was just some oversight on his part. <em>Maybe he just forgot to say. Or he thought he'd be back before I woke up.</em></p>
<p>She quickly put on a jacket and her shoes and hurried to the elevator. She'd just check the corvette's usual parking space. It wouldn't be there if he's out for a drive; in that case, she could relax. No one else ever touched it, not even while he was in Hell. If the corvette wasn't there, it would mean Lucifer was there, and it was just a nightmare.</p>
<p>She came out of the elevator, already intent on going out and checking the parking. And then something made her stop. It took her a moment to realise what it was.</p>
<p>Someone was playing the piano.</p>
<p>She could feel her body slowly beginning to relax. <em>Of course</em> he was down at LUX. It was past closing time; he'd have the club all to himself. She'd seen him do just that dozens of times before. How didn't she think about that?</p>
<p>Not wanting to disturb but needing to be close to him, she quietly walked downstairs to the main floor. She could see his familiar figure sitting in front of the piano. He looked completely absorbed; his body moved slightly to the beat of the music as he played. She could feel her heart filling with her love for him as she watched him, taking the time to appreciate every little detail about him all over again. How passionate he was. How emotionally open he seemed when he played. How beautifully he played, with such mastery of the instrument in front of him. In moments like this, it was as if the piano was a part of him. It only made her love for him stronger.</p>
<p>Being so absorbed in playing, he didn't notice her until she was right behind him. She gently touched his shoulder, and he instantly stopped playing, startled out of his concentration. Seeing it was her, though, he smiled and moved slightly, clearing space for her to sit next to him. She did.</p>
<p>"Hi," She said, smiling back at him.</p>
<p>"Hi," He replied softly. He leaned towards her and brushed his lips against hers, his kiss tender and loving. "I thought you're still asleep," He explained when he pulled back, a hint of surprise in his eyes.</p>
<p>"I had a dream," She explained quietly, the dread of the nightmare filling her once again.</p>
<p>She half-expected him to teasingly ask whether it was a sexy sort of dream, but he must've noticed the affect it had on her, because he frowned slightly. "Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked, his voice still soft but now worried.</p>
<p>She bit her lower lip. "You were in Hell," She whispered. Focusing her gaze firmly on the piano in front of her, she added, "You weren't back. None of this was real. You were gone."</p>
<p>He let out a breath, almost a sigh, and then gently turned her head until she was once again looking at him. A part of her was embarrassed about admitting what she'd dreamed about — about admitting how deep her feelings for him were — but seeing the vulnerability and understanding in his eyes, she suddenly realised he knew <em>exactly </em>what she was talking about. His thumb gently caressed her cheek, and he kissed her once again, silently reminding her he's right there with her.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," He said earnestly. The depth of emotion in his voice was almost enough for her to actually <em>feel</em> his pain and sorrow. "I never wanted to put you through any of this. If I knew that's how things would go…"</p>
<p>She shook her head. "You couldn't have known."</p>
<p>He gave her a bitter smile, letting his hand drop back to the piano. "I should've known anything good coming from <em>dad</em>-" His voice was particularly bitter as he said that word, "-would have some sort of pain involved." He shook his head slightly. "I'm used to it — being toyed with — but doing that to you?" His voice darkened, his pain giving way to anger. His eyes flashed red, the Devil eyes taking over his regular brown. "He should've known better than to hurt you."</p>
<p>"Lucifer," She said softly, placing her hand on top of his where it rested on the piano's keys, like she did when she came back from Rome all those months ago.</p>
<p>For a moment he remained tensed, the anger clear in his features. Then, slowly, he let out a long breath, letting her pull him back from his fury. He turned his hand and gently squeezed hers, silently thanking her. She smiled as he turned his head to look at her again, and he returned her a small smile, the vulnerability and hope once again clear on his face.</p>
<p>"At least…" He said softly, "I'm here now, Chloe. It was just a nightmare. I'm right here. For as long as you'll have me."</p>
<p>Tears filled her eyes at that. "Yeah," She managed, her voice choked.</p>
<p>He frowned again, concern filling his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice worried once again. If it were anyone else, she might've said he was anxious, almost.</p>
<p>She shook her head. "Nothing," She said shakily. His frown deepened and he opened his mouth to respond. She cleared her throat. "It's just, 'for as long as you'll have me'," She explained. His concern turned into confusion as he looked back at her, uncertain what she meant. She giggled through her tears. "I never... I would never... I don't want to be away from you ever again," She finished eventually, her voice once again a choked, slightly shaky whisper.</p>
<p>His expression softened and he let go of the piano to gently cup her cheek. "I don't want that either," He said softly. "Ever again."</p>
<p>Ignoring the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, she moved closer to him, leaning towards him until their lips almost touched. He closed the distance, kissing her gently and lovingly, his thumb gently brushing her cheek. Even with the salty taste of her tears, the kiss was nothing but sweet, as if it was merely a translation of their emotions rather than something happening in the physical realm.</p>
<p>When they broke apart eventually, she rested her head against his shoulder and let go of his hand. He turned his head slightly, pressed a kiss to her hair, and then started playing again, somehow knowing exactly what she wanted and needed in that moment. She let her eyes drift shut as she listened to the music, smiling to herself at the realisation that he'd changed his tune into something happier, something that could help her relax. He knew her alright.</p>
<p>"Remember this?" He asked lightly, suddenly changing his tune again.</p>
<p>She giggled again at the familiar sound of <em>Heart and Soul. </em>"Of course I remember," She said softly. "Quintessential Deckerstar, was it?"</p>
<p>"Quintessential Deckerstar," He agreed with a chuckle. "You know, it really has a ring to it, quintessential Deckerstar."</p>
<p>"I suppose." She yawned.</p>
<p>He chuckled again. "Ready to go back to bed?"</p>
<p>She hesitated. On the one hand, she was certainly getting sleepy again. On the other… her nightmare was still very much alive in her mind. She shuddered at the memory of the empty penthouse from her dreams.</p>
<p>Once again, he seemed to know how she was feeling. He changed his tune once more, into a quiet and calm one, almost like a lullaby. She let out a long breath, focusing on the feeling of him sitting next to her; on the sound of his playing. No one she'd ever known could play quite like him. That could only be him.</p>
<p>"You're here, aren't you?" She asked sleepily, barely aware of what she was saying.</p>
<p>"I'm here, Chloe," He replied softly before pressing another kiss to the top of her head. "It was just a nightmare. I promise."</p>
<p>He could hear her smile in her voice. "Good."</p>
<hr/>
<p>He kept on playing for a few more minutes once he felt Chloe falling asleep next to him, and then, once he was certain she couldn't hear him anymore, he let go of the piano. It took him a moment to figure out how to do it without waking her up, but once he did, he picked her up and carried her back up to the penthouse.</p>
<p>He couldn't help the amazement filling him at the sight of her asleep in his arms. She looked so peaceful. She looked <em>happy. </em>She looked beautiful.</p>
<p>She stirred lightly when he placed her in bed and tucked her in, and he eased himself into bed next to her, trying his best not to wake her up. It didn't seem to be enough, though, because as soon as he was settled, she moved closer to him, until her head rested against his chest.</p>
<p>"I wasn't sleeping," She murmured sleepily.</p>
<p>"Of course not." He shook his head slightly and wrapped his arms around her. "Go back to 'not sleeping'," He added softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I promise I'll be right here when you wake up."</p>
<p>"You better be. I'm not letting Hell take you from me again."</p>
<p>He could feel that old protective urge taking over him at that. He would stop at nothing to make sure she was happy. <em>Dad be damned if I let anything hurt her again</em>, He thought, looking down at the woman not-sleeping in his arms.</p>
<p>"Me neither." He let out a long breath. "I'm not letting <em>anything</em> get between us. Not even nightmares."</p>
<p>She smiled and finally let herself fall back to sleep. He stayed awake for a while longer, making sure the nightmares weren't back, before letting himself fall asleep next to her, still holding her pressed against him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>